


Trust is in The Eyes

by SkywritesDaydreams



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Other, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams
Summary: A would be Thief exposes a Truth about a dear Friend
Relationships: Fjord & Jester Lavorre, Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Trust is in The Eyes

The sound of a body hitting a wall. Caleb wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to it. It was easier now with his friends but this was too sudden. Molly was ticked and Jester was hiding close to Fjord scared, holding the talisman she wears close. This pickpocket had tried to steal it from her thinking it was her purse. Molly had gotten to him before Fjord.

“Fjord…. Get her back to the leaky tap. Ok?”

“Yeah. No problem. Caleb?” 

“I’ll wait with Molly. Tell Nott.” He nodded and got Jester’s hand before walking off. The young tiefling was honestly scared and looked back at them. Caleb could see it in her eyes. The price she’d pay for worshipping him in this town would cost her everything. None of them could stand to let that happen. Caleb turned back and Molly had him by the neck, eyes glowing.

“You chose the wrong mark today.” 

“Yes I know! I’m sorry!! Don’t…. Don’t kill me!”

“Oh no…. Death is too good for you…. I’m just leaving you with this message. Touch another person with the intent to steal or harm them… And you’ll wish I had killed you here now… Because next time… The person that catches you might not be so nice.” 

Almost as if to make that threat sink in, a roll of thunder echoed in the streets making the thief almost scream. Molly dropped him then and the man took off as the rain started pouring down. Molly’s whole stance as he turned, shoulders squared and a set jaw, told Caleb everything. Molly walked past him quickly and Caleb could almost feel the anger come off him in waves. He hurried after him sighing.

“Molly…. Are you ok?” 

“Am I? Why the hell wouldn’t I be? It’s not like he didn’t just scare the hell out of one of our girls or try to rob us blind!” Molly turned then, eyes still glowing with pure anger and yet, buried deep under it… pain. 

“You think what I just did, you think this troubles me?” 

“Yes.” Molly stopped then and Caleb stared back.

“You’re not that much of a dick Molly. You only reacted that badly because it scared you. It scared Jester and we all know how close you two pranksters are. So yes. I do believe it troubles you.” Molly’s shoulders relaxed slowly then as he sighed and dropped his head.

“Stop being so damn smart…” Caleb chuckled then gently reaching out to clasp his shoulder..

“If I could, I would.” Molly chuckled then and Caleb smiled gently.

“Come on… Someone as bright as you stands out right now… Let’s go get dry and get a drink to warm up.”

“You buying?” Caleb smiled then and pulled out a copper coin and passed his hand over it turning it gold. 

“What do you think?” Molly busted out laughing then wrapping his arm around Caleb’s shoulders tightly.

“That, my good man, is an excellent trick!” Caleb shrugged then smiling. It was good to see Molly back to being Molly.

Further down the road in another alley, the same thief attempted his trick again. A tall woman, covered in leather armor and a broadsword across her back. Dark hair dreaded and braided as it goes down to white at the tips stands before him. In her eyes, the Storm echoes back.

“You really should have listened to him, thief.”


End file.
